The problem behind the invention is to realize provisions for using simple machinery for filling during given, rigorous conditions, especially sterile filling, aseptic filling or other high hygienic type of filling. The apparatus should also allow an exact dosage of the contents to the container. Aseptic and sterile filling should be accomplished such that the medium will not contact anything but the pouch. It should for instance not contact stainless steel.
A number of versions of machinery are known, but they all comprise complex and cumbersome equipment, especially as far as conditions of hygiene are concerned.
The object of the invention is to offer a new thinking within the area and eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art.